Razer
Razer was a popular British heavyweight robot that competed in the first two events of BattleBots. It was armed with an incredibly powerful crushing ram which could exert approximately three tons of pressure per square inch (465 kg/cm2, 45.6 MPa) at its tip, designed to pierce through opponents' armor plating and damage their internal components to immobilize them. It was also very fast and agile, and featured a unique self-righting mechanism based on a pair of 'wings' on the top sides of the weapon, that would be pulled up by a steel cable and push it back onto its wheels if it got flipped over. It won the heavyweight rumble at the Long Beach 1999 event, also winning three one-on-one matches there. Although Razer only competed in two seasons of Battlebots, it continued to compete in Robot Wars 'with much more success. '' '' ' Team Razer returned to BattleBots 3 years later with the equally impressive Warhead. Robot History Long Beach 1999 Razer's first ever match in BattleBots was against Voltarc. In the beginning of the match, both robots were chasing each other around the BattleBox. After this, Razer got behind Voltarc and started squeezing it with its crushing arm. However, the angle wasn't correct and Razer couldn't pierce through Voltarc, as a lot of Voltarc's body surface was in contact along Razer's crushing arm. Because of this, Razer let Voltarc go and tried to gain a better angle to crush with its arm. Voltarc slammed into Razer from the side and used its lifting arm to lift Razer up and carried it around the BattleBox before pushing it against the arena wall. Razer landed upside-down and Voltarc was doing a victory spin. However, Razer managed to self-right with its 'wings' and got back into the match. The crowd was cheering after this and Razer started attacking Voltarc from the front. Razer managed to squeeze a hole in Voltarc's 6 mm armor. After this, the time ran out and Razer won by crowd vote. This win put Razer to the next round, where it faced Agrippa. Razer won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Tazbot. Tazbot got its sharpened pickaxe under Razer rather quickly and tipped them onto the arena saws. Razer self-righted back over just in time for a couple rides through the floor saws. Tazbot got a second flip and Razer's topside was pressed on to the arena saws, cutting their cables to flip back over. Tazbot won by KO and Razer was now in the loser's bracket, where it faced Kill-O-Amp. Razer was quickly on the offensive and squeezed one of Kill-O-Amp's wheels, removing most of the rubber. Kill-O-Amp turned around and ran way from Razer for a minute but Razer managed to trap Kill-O-Amp against the corner of the BattleBox and started crushing it a couple of times, going straight through its main battery, shorting it to its chassis, creating sparks and smoke. Kill-O-Amp was still stuck on Razer's arm and Razer took the immobile Kill-O-Amp around the BattleBox. Razer then dropped Kill-O-Amp onto the killsaws and the match was over shortly after. Razer won by KO and advanced to the next round, where it faced Rhino. Razer went straight at Rhino but it just missed on getting a grip on Rhino. Rhino retaliated by firing its spike, narrowly missing Razer's arm. Razer retreated to gain a better angle of attack but drifted close to the killsaws. Having already suffered damage from the killsaws, Razer was momentarily distracted and Rhino took advantage. Rhino turned around and fired its spike on Razer. The spike went straight through its armor and broke the pump solenoid. This wouldn't have disabled Razer but the spike also hit the chassis and 'shocked' the radio switch to the off position. Because of this, Razer was only going around in circles. As this was happening, Ian Lewis entered the BattleBox and grabbed the tail before deactivating Razer. In the end, Rhino won by KO and Razer was eliminated from the tournament. Razer wasn't finished, however, as it participated the gigabot rumble at the end of the tournament. It was tentative at the start, but eventually began laying into FrenZy, easily biting into the robot's aluminum armor. It attempted to crush Namreko 3000, but got flipped, before the fight had to be paused due to a robot catching fire. When the match was resumed, Razer found a grip on Namreko 3000 and began clamping down on it, before Namreko 3000 began smoking. Razer turned its attention to frenZy again, buckling the robot's top. It then laid into Kill-O-Amp, disabling the box-shaped robot's wheel before piercing deep into its poly-carbonate shell. Finally, it went after frenZy one more time, now warping the dome, while frenZy's hammer bounced off harmlessly, before the pair were picked up and carried by Voltarc. By audience applause, Razer was declared the winner of the gigabot rumble. Las Vegas 1999 After receiving a bye in the round of 32, Razer went up against Voltarc again in the round of 16. In the match, Voltarc lifted Razer against the spikestrip and Razer managed to get its crushing arm onto the front of Voltarc. However, Razer wasn't able to pierce into the armor of Voltarc and the match ended with Voltarc winning on a 7-2 judge's decision. This meant that Razer was eliminated from the tournament again. Razer also participated the heavyweight rumble at the end of the tournament, but failed to repeat its success. It immediately ran into trouble when Tazbot grappled it and carried it around sideways. After escaping, it attempted to crush Ronin, Namreko 3000 and Blendo, not making any visible damage. At some point, Razer's back right wheel guard crumpled into the wheel, leaving it with limited mobility. BioHazard piled Tazbot and Mortis on top of it, but it managed to struggle free in the dying seconds. BioHazard was declared the winner of the heavyweight rumble and Razer lost overall. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 See Also *Razer (Robot Wars) *[http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Warhead Warhead (BattleBots)] Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robots in the Combat Robot Hall Of Fame Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Foreign Robots Category:Crowd favorites Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with crushing weapons